The miracle of Christmas
by Mitty-of-66
Summary: All Strawberry shortcake's friends have a lot of problems before Christmas. Anyone can't celebrate Christmas in Strawberry Land . Anything can help them, except a miracle... It's a little remake for me, where the two versions of Plum Pudding are twins. I'd like have some reviews, please!


I owned nothing. All the characters, land, names etc. are owned by Kenner.

This fan fiction takes place between "Strawberry Shortcake in Big Apple City" and "Pet on Parade"

_**The miracle of Christmas**_

_19th December_

It was a cold morning in Strawberry land. We were in winter, but the snow would no come.

-I'm afraid we'll don't have a white Christmas, said Strawberry Shortcake to her cat. "It's too bad".

She gone out and went to market. The weather was chilly, but they hadn't any snowflake in the sky. The floor was desperately nude. Strawberry Shortcake sighed.

The pond hadn't frozen. She and her friends certainly will not skate this winter.

_20th December_

Custard woke up Strawberry Shortcake. She was meowing very loud.

-What's hap, Custard? Strawberry asked. "It's early, you know. I need sleep."

Custard didn't stop meow. She was jumping near to the window. Strawberry Shortcake looked around outside.

-But…it…_snow_! She shouted.

She and her cat ran outside.

-IT SNOWS! IT SNOWS! AT LAST! She continued to scream.

All her friends gone out of their houses for see what hap-except one-.

-Is everybody here? She asked.

"No, answered Huckleberry Pie. It misses Plum Puddin'.

SSC smiled. Plum Puddin' was a good friend, but he was too studious. She preferred Huckleberry Pie. She _loved_ Huckleberry Pie.

-And what does he do?

"I think he's working.

"Again", completed Raspberry Tart.

-So, what are we waiting? Strawberry Shortcake asked.

"Let's go see him"!

Plum Puddin' _wasn't_ her best friend, but she couldn't have fun with her friends when she knew he was alone.

Plum Puddin' was phoning when Strawberry Shortcake and her friends entered in his house.

-Are you really sure you…really? Great! I've never met your family, but…just before Christmas, you say? …I don't hear you well… are someone near you? ...Really? I understand…so, best of luck… See you soon!

"Who was it? Asked Strawberry Shortcake after her bespectacled friend has hanged back up.

Plum Puddin' blushed.

"It was just…TN Honey. She wanted to say to us she has to stay in London, in her family, for her exams", he explained.

"She has called you only for say that? Raspberry Tart insisted. "I don't believe you. You're red like a tomato."

"And she has explained to me she'll come back in Strawberry Land just after her exams, the 23rd", Plum Puddin' completed.

"We're come for say to you it snow, cut Blueberry Muffin. "Haven't you noticed?"

Plum Puddin' shook his head.

"No. I'm totally astigmatic, you know."

"So, come on, purpose Strawberry Shortcake. Let's go play on the snow."

_In London, few minutes before…_

-I'm really sorry, but I can't come back in Strawberry Land and prepare Christmas with you, you know…No! I just have to stay on my family, for pass my exams, but I can see you just after…I'll jump on the first plane for SSC as soon as possible, for the 23rd…Yes!

"Who is it? TN Honeys big brother asked.

"SHUSH! Don't you see I'm phoning? She whistled.

Her brother tried to catch the phone.

-Don't touch it! She ordered, and she tried to listen to her friend again.

"Yes, you heard my big brother. He's very annoying, you know…

"YOU SHOULD HANG BACK UP! TN Honey's brother screamed on the phone. "MY _DEAR_ LITTLE SISTER HAS TO STUDY FOR HER EXAMS!"

"SHUT UP"! TN Honey answered.

"TN Honey"! Her mother scolded. "Don't be vulgar!"

"But is him"! She protested

"Who was it?" asked her brother again. "Was it the leader of your little gang…Strawberry Shortcake?

"No!"

"Was it your little ancient neighbour, Apricot?

"No at all! She can't speak as well for call someone."

Her brother thought a moment.

-I know! He cried suddenly. "It was your boyfriend, what's his name…Yorkshire Pudding?"

"He's call _Plum Puddin'_, and not Yorkshire Pudding. And he is _no_t my boyfriend!"

T'N'H ran after her brother.

Her mother sighed.

_And in Strawberry Land…_

-Now, the pond had totally frozen, noticed Orange Blossom.

"Can we skate? Lemon Meringue asked. "I have waited for that all the year."

"Of course we can! Blueberry Muffin cried.

"Are you sure the ice is solid? Orange Blossom worried.

But Plum Puddin' dashed on the pond. He skated gracefully.

-But what does he do? Raspberry Tart asked.

"He's dancing, Strawberry Shortcake answered.

"Boys don't dance, criticized Huckleberry Pie.

PP was better than him in math, in grammar, and now he knew his speccy friend was better than him in figure skating. He was a bit jealous.

"But, he has _talent_…noticed Blueberry Muffin.

They heard suddenly a creak. They saw a big crack on the ice that grew up quickly.

-Uh oh, murmured Orange Blossom. The ice _isn't_ solid.

"Plum Puddin'"! Strawberry Shortcake breathed. "Come back…slowly…

"Don't make any abrupt movement! Raspberry Tart advised.

Plum Puddin' turned himself slowly, but before he could make another movement, the ice broke. He fell on the water.

-PLUM PUDDIN'! Strawberry Shortcake screamed.

"He'll drown! Lemon Meringue cried. "It's horrible!"

Plum Puddin' couldn't move anymore. He was frozen stiff.

Strawberry Shortcake thought very quickly. She had to find something if she wanted to save her friend! Suddenly, she had an idea.

-Huckleberry Pie! She ordered. "Give me your scarf!"

Huckleberry Pie obeyed. Strawberry Shortcake threw it to her friend.

"Catch that!"

Plum Puddin', with a last effort, managed to catch the scarf and Strawberry Shortcake, with the help of all her friends, pulled him on the floor. Plum looked at his friends, and fainted.

-And _now_, what can we do? Lemon Meringue asked.

"Put him into bed, Strawberry Shortcake answered. "And give him dry clothes".

-Strawberry Shortcake? Plum Puddin' has a bad cough since ten minute. Maybe we should call a doctor, Orange Blossom purpose shyly.

"You're right", Strawberry Shortcake breathed.

She was very worried for her friend. He looked very ill, and that since he came back home. All the children had put him into bed and were near to him, but he was feverish, delirious and didn't recognized their.

SSC called a doctor, but, just after have hang back up, the phone rang again.

-Hi?

_-Plum Puddin'? It's TN Honey._

-It's not Plum Puddin', it's Strawberry Shortcake. What do you want?

_-I have a bad new. My last exams finish at 18pm, you know, but…_

She didn't finished what she had to say.

-But?

TN Honey burst suddenly.

_-THE LAST PLANE FOR SL LEAVE LONDON AT 17PM__!__ I CAN'T COME BACK HERE FOR CHRISTMAS__! __YOU WILL NOT SEE ME__!_

Strawberry Shortcake was disappointed.

-You'll not miss anything. Plum Puddin' is ill in bed.

One day, TN Honey had say to Strawberry Shortcake she had fallen in love to Plum Puddin'. And Plum Puddin' had confided to Strawberry Shortcake he had a crush on TN Honey.

_-Really? Is he okay? Can I speak to him?_

-No. He's asleep and very feverish. He can't recognize anybody.

_-Oh no…Give me news…See you soon!_

-See you soon, TN Honey!

…

_-SSC?_

-Yes?

_-Can you wish him a speedy recovery for me?_

-Of course I can.

_-Oh, thank you so much! Goodbye!_

-Goodbye!

She hangs back up, but when she turned herself, she realized all her friends were in Plum Puddin's living.

-What are you doing here?

-The doctor is here and she's examining Plum Puddin', explained Blueberry Muffin.

The doctor went out of the bedroom. She looks worried.

-So? Strawberry Shortcake asked. "Is it grave?"

-It's the worse pneumonia I've ever seen, but if he take his medicines well and be confine to bed, he'll cure.

-And how long has he to be confine to bed? Strawberry worried.

-Two weeks around.

-Two weeks! Shortcake cried. "Are you trying to say to us Plum Puddin' will have to pass Christmas… in bed?!"

The doctor sighed.

-I'm afraid you're right.

Plum Puddin' coughed on his sleep. Strawberry Shortcake had never seen him as vulnerable.

-Keep an eye on his temperature, advised the doctor. "I'll come back tomorrow".

-Thank you, murmured Strawberry Shortcake.

When they gone out of the house, they seen other woman on the road.

-Who is it? Lemon Meringue asked.

-Uh-oh, murmured Huckleberry Pie. "She's my mother".

Strawberry Shortcake moved forwards her.

-Welcome to Strawberry Land, she said. "I'm Strawberry Shortcake and this is Lemon Meringue, Orange Blossom, Blueberry Muffin, Raspberry Tart, Apple Dumpling and Apricot. We used to have one other boy, who's called Plum Puddin', with us, but he's ill. We're glad to meet you!"

-But me, I'm not happy to meet you, the woman cut. "Huckleberry Pie had talk a much to me about you, and I had learnt by myself you're only lazy and stupid children"

Huckleberry Pie blushed.

-It's wrong! Raspberry Tart shouted. "We work very hard all the year, but we play in winter because we can't cultivate anything anymore, because of the snow. And Plum Puddin' and TN Honey are the most intelligent guys we have ever seen."

"_You're_ the most impolite, lazy and stupid children I've ever met! If I come here, it's for say to you we decided to pass Christmas on family. I mean _without_ you."

"But…"

"There are any _but_! And Huckleberry Pie will leave now right."

-Why your mother is so _nasty_? Strawberry Shortcake asked to Huckleberry Pie, when they were come to his house.

-When she was pregnant, she wanted a girl, Huck explained.

-Plum Puddin's parents are lucky, Lemon Meringue noticed. "They had a boy _and_ a girl."

HP finished his luggage but when they gone out, they seen one other woman near to Huckleberry Pie's mother. She seemed waiting for someone.

-Mum! Blueberry Muffin suddenly cried.

She ran forward her mother and she hugged her. Blueberry's mother said something to her daughter, who looked very sad and worried after this.

-Is there something wrong? Strawberry Shortcake worried.

-Uh… my family and I had planned to pass Christmas here, like that you would meet my family, and my family would meet you.

-That's a splendid idea!

-But my grandmother just broke her leg. She can't move at all.

-Oh, no…

-So, we decided to pass Christmas at her, like that she will not be alone for this special day.

Blueberry Muffin looked wants to cry. Strawberry Shortcake tried to comfort her.

-It's a very nice idea… Everybody here can understand…

-Thank you, Blueberry Muffin sniffed.

-Huckleberry Pie! His mother ordered. "Say goodbye to all your… friends", she said with disdain.

Huck obeyed and they left Strawberry Land.

-Poor Huckleberry Pie, Strawberry Shortcake sighed. "He said to me his family is boring to death."

-And his mother is so…horrible! Raspberry Tart completed.

-Raspberry Tart!

-But it's right!

Blueberry Muffin made her mother visited all Strawberry Land and met all her friends, but they had to go away at night.

-Blueberry Muffin, at least, has a nice mother, Orange Blossom noticed.

When Strawberry Shortcake entered in Plum Puddin's house, she immediately heard his cough.

-Plum Puddin'? Are you okay? She asked.

-Not very fine, thank you, a hoarse voice answered to her.

Plum Puddin' was still confining to bed. He was pale, but conscious. Strawberry Shortcake approached to him and checked his temperature. She had a bit fallen.

-TN Honey just called me and she had wished me a speedy recovery because you hadn't done it yet, he informed.

-Have you taken your medicines? She asked.

-Not yet, he sighted.

He was shaken by a coughing fit. Strawberry Shortcake helped him to breathe calmly.

-You are not serious. Just look in which condition you are! Strawberry Shortcake got worked up.

-Sorry, her friend apologized.

-So, you will take your medicines.

Strawberry Shortcake poured Plum Puddin's syrup in a spoon.

-Open your mouth, she ordered.

-I believe I don't have the choice, Plum noticed.

-Plum Puddin'! Strawberry Shortcake got angry. Do you want to cure, yes or no?

-Yes!

-So, obey!

Plum Puddin' coughed and swallowed his syrup. He winced.

-Yuck. This medicine is really disgusting.

-I find you a bit weak, Strawberry noticed. "You need to eat something".

Plum answered with a shake of the head.

-No. My throat hurt me, you know. I can't take internally anything.

He coughed again.

-Not even soup? Strawberry Shortcake insisted.

-Maybe. I don't know. I have never tried.

-It's the first time I see you don't know something, Strawberry breathed.

-What have you said?

-Nothing. Now, rest you.

Strawberry Shortcake gone to the kitchen and cooked a soup. Then, she helped her friend to eat it. He didn't looked had much difficulties to drank in this.

-I think we have found the only thing you can eat, Strawberry noted.

She checked one more time her friend's temperature and gone away.

Plum Puddin' was knocking out of medicines. He quickly fell asleep.

_21__st__ December_

-Hi everybody said Orange Blossom, the morning.

She, with Lemon Meringue, had got some letters. They were sorted it.

-Bills, bills, advertising, bills…Hey, an invitation!

-Me too! Lemon Meringue repeated.

-What does it say? Strawberry Shortcake asked.

The two girls read their letters and shouted in same time. They began to run everywhere.

-But what happen? Raspberry Tart moaned.

-You'll never guess… Orange Blossom began. I had been chose for expose my paintings to the Biennial of Venice!

-And me, I have been invited to pass in a big parade! The organizers had seen my pictures and they thought I'm perfect! I will become famous!

-But you was even _berry_ famous when we lived in Big Apple City, Orange Blossom teased her. "Do you remember when you had listened your music berry loud all night? Nobody in the building could sleep."

-Yes, I remember…

-And, the next day, when TN Honey had tried to knock out you with a flower pot? She had run after you everywhere in the building and you had scream at least as loud as your music…

-Yes, of course, but can you…

-And nobody had tried to help you because they were all delighted to take revenge!

-YES! I have perfectly understood. But, I mean be famous _all over the world…_

-And, when your parade and your exposition will take place? Strawberry Shortcake asked.

The two girls looked at their letters.

-They'll take place… Oh!

-When? Raspberry Tart repeated.

-At Christmas day! Lemon Meringue moaned.

-This is not a problem, Raspberry Tart noticed. "You only have to refuse."

-This is not as easy as that, Orange Blossom answered.

-And why, please?

-Because we can celebrate Christmas every year, but this kind of opportunity only arrives one time in a lifetime, Orange Blossom explained.

-So, catch your luck! Strawberry Shortcake advised.

-Thank you, Strawberry. You're _really_ a best friend, Lemon Meringue said in looking at Raspberry Tart.

-We will take the plane for leave Strawberry Land this evening, Orange Blossom completed. "We have the time to greet everybody before our leaving.

-You will not have to greet a lot of people, Raspberry Tart retorted. "It only has Strawberry Shortcake, Apple Dumpling, Apricot, Plum Puddin' and me in Strawberry Land.

-We forgot… We take Apricot with us, Lemon Meringue informed. "She's a berry clever little baby, and it will be berry interesting for her to discover this new kind of universe".

-Of course! Raspberry Tart ironized.

Orange Blossom noticed Strawberry Shortcake was pulling a full tureen since the beginning of the conversation.

-What are you doing with this tureen?

-I'm bringing some soup to Plum Puddin'. With his pneumonia, he can't eat anything else.

_In Blueberry Muffin's family…_

-Come here, sweetie.

Blueberry Muffin, a bit intimidated, obeyed to her grandmother.

-You had grown up a lot! Don't be so fast. One day, you will be as taller as your mother!

Blueberry Muffin smiled.

-You make me remember… she noticed.

-What?

-You make me remember something that had happened to one of my friend.

-And what had happened to him?

-He had fallen on a staircase and broke his arm, like you with your leg.

-Blueberry Muffin!

-Let her speak! She doesn't disturb me.

-Thank you, grandmother.

-Finish your story, please.

-With his plaster, he couldn't do anything…

Blueberry Muffin stopped to speak.

-Hey, what happen?

-I have shame, Blueberry Muffin murmured.

-I will not punish you or yell at you, her grandmother promised.

Blueberry Muffin sighed.

-We hadn't been berry nice with him. We had made fun of him, and he been become berry sad.

-How does this finished?

-His sister explained to us why her brother didn't wanted to go out anymore. Finally, we had all said sorry to him.

-And did he have forgiven to you?

-Yes, and he had became again friend with us.

-You had understand you had did was bad, and it's a good thing. I am not upset with you!

-Really?

-Really! Everybody can make mistakes. Just look at me!

_In London, in a school called "Cup of Tea"…_

TN Honey was waiting for her first exam. She looked over her. She hated everything in this school. She hated the decoration. She hated the teachers. She hated the ridiculous uniform, and the others students.

Some girls looked at her and laughed. They were made fun of her long hairs. The others students always made fun of her, because she turned shirts into dress, wear long hairs instead of short ones, and wasn't one of this little… pests who go in this school. They also made fun of her brother, because he was a boy, and of her berrykin, who's called Honeykin. Poor Honeykin. Since the terrible car accident who had failed to kill him, he wasn't the same anymore.

There were only girls on this school. It was also a reason for TN Honey to hate her.

She slowly went on her first exams room.

_Back in Strawberry Land…_

Plum Puddin' was absolutely exhausted by his disease. It was why, when Lemon Meringue entered on his house, she woke up him.

-Hi, Plum. Have I waked you?

Plum Puddin' didn't answer, because he didn't would upset his friend.

-Do you know this? Orange Blossom and I just receive a special letter. A _berry_ special letter!

She sat on her friend's bed and began to recount to him what happened the morning, and her lasts parades, and…

One half hour later, PP had a horrible headache. He coughed for catch his friend's attention.

-Uh… Lemon Meringue? He begged. "I'm berry tired. Can you let me sleep, please?"

-Of course, but before…

She opened the window.

-If you want to cure, you need fresh air. So, I don't disturb you longer!

-Oh no, Plum Puddin' sighed.

Orange Blossom and Lemon Meringue were very busy to choose the paintings and the clothes they'll bring with them, and to make their luggage. Strawberry Shortcake didn't said anything to them, but she was disappointed to know she will have to pass Christmas only with Raspberry Tort, Custard, Apple Dumpling…and Plum Puddin'.

When Strawberry Shortcake entered in Plum Puddin's house, she was surprised by the glacial air.

-Plum Puddin'? What's happen? She asked.

-Strawberry Shortcake? Please, close the window. I will die.

Her bespectacled friend's voice was hoarser than the last time. Strawberry Shortcake saw him, curled under his blanket. She closed the window.

-But why have you open the window? She shouted.

-I didn't have open the window. It's Lemon Meringue. Just look in which condition I am!

Plum Puddin' went out of his blanket. Strawberry Shortcake checked his temperature. Now, she was high. She tucked his friend into bed and gave him his medicines.

-You're feverish. You should stay covered.

Plum Puddin' tried to smile and coughed.

_In Huckleberry Pie's family…_

-Who is this little girl with short blue hairs?

-It's Blueberry Muffin, Grandfather. She's one of my best friends.

Huckleberry Pie was showing pictures of his friends to his family.

-Really? Tell me about her.

-Uh… she lives in a house like a blueberry muffin with Cheesecake, her mouse. She doesn't have a good memory, but… she's very nice.

-And who is this type of…hippy? His grandmother asked with disdain.

-She is TN Honey and she is _not_ a hippy. She is a brilliant Londoner scientist and…

-Londoner? All the Londoners are drugged and alcoholic. I hope you don't frequent her.

Huckleberry Pie was unhappy. His grandparents were criticized _all_ his friends.

_In Venice…_

-Excuse-me, young lady…aren't you Orange Blossom?

-Yes, it's me.

-So, you are the painter we wait for? Follow me, I'll show you where you can expose your paintings.

Orange Blossom obeyed. They travelled the entire place and she recognized other famous painters.

-You have a lot of talent, and I'm sure you can become famous. But who is this baby? She doesn't looks like you; she can't be your sister.

-In fact, she is not my sister. Her name is Apricot, and if I have bring her here, it's for make her discover the universe of the painting.

-She looks quiet. She can stay here, if she doesn't disturb anybody.

-Oh, thank you so much!

They arrived in front of an empty wall.

-This wall is _your_ wall. Now, you just have to hang here your paintings. The visitors will arrive soon.

_Back in London…_

-TN Honey? What are you doing here?

-Uh… Hi, madam. Like you can see it, I'm passing my exams.

-_Hi_? There are no "_hi_" in this school. The normal little girls say "_hello_", but you aren't one of this! How do you dare come back here, after all that you have doing here? If I can decide, I would have dismissed you since a long time! Disappear! I don't want to see you anymore!

TN Honey ran away.

-AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO RUN HERE!

TN Honey wasn't adapted for this private, very strict and upper-class school. When she was a student here, she was very woeful, so she always made a lot of foolishness. Every day, she had a fight with the other students. She was not the welcome in _Cup of Tea_.

Here, everybody hated her.

_Back in SL…_

-I'm sorry; Strawberry Shortcake, but I don't see any amelioration about his pneumonia. He is a bit less feverish, but he can have a surge of fever. And he still coughs up one's lungs.

-What have you said?

-Nothing, Plum Puddin', go back sleep.

-Don't take me for an idiot, he sighed.

-You can continue.

-And he needs to regain one's strength, if he wants to cure. I found him skinny; it is not good for him.

-His throat hurt him, you know. He only can eat soup.

-He can't swallow anything else, like puree?

-No. If he tried to eat solid foods, he spit out and cries out of pain.

-I see. You can try to give him some hot toddy. And let him stuck into bed for ten day more. He is far to be recovery. He could hardly stay upright.

-Thank you, Strawberry Shortcake breathed.

_To the parade…_

-Lemon Meringue? It is you?

-Of course it's me!

-We had seen your pictures. You are berry photogenic!

-Isn't it? My pictures are everywhere. My mother has a set, my brother has a set, and my aunt Edna has a set…

-Perfect. Follow me, I will make you meet the others protagonists.

_In London…_

-TN Honey, please, finish your boiled meat. You had nothing eat.

-I'm not hungry, her daughter murmured.

She had a dinner with her family. Fish and Chip, her brother's corgis, tried to steal food. Honeykin was trying to eat his vegetables, but after is accident he had kept some psychomotor problems. He dropped his fork on the floor.

-Can I finish your meat? Her brother asked.

The teenager was _always_ hungry, not like his sister.

-No, their mother ordered. "Each one eats he, or she, has on his or her plate. Have you understood?"

-Yes, mum.

TN Honey suddenly burst into tears.

-Hey, sweetie. What's wrong? Her mother asked.

She hugged her daughter.

-_What's wrong?_ Everybody hates my school, a teacher yelled at me without reason, I am stuck in London for Christmas, I can't see my friends, my best friend is dying… AND ON TOP OF THAT, CHIP IS STEALING MEAT ON MY PLATE! What's wrong, you say?

In fact, Fish and Chips have jumped on the table. Chip was eating in TN Honey's plate, and Fish in her mother's one. Honeykin tried to repel the dogs far but he fell of his chair. He whimpered and climbed on TN Honey's knees.

-Honey Scone! Look at yours dogs or I make they sleep on the garage!

-Fish! Chip! Stop that immediately!

The two dogs obeyed.

-You are exhausted, said her mother to TN Honey. "You need rest."

TN Honey took Honeykin on her arms and gone up to her chamber. She put her Berrykin in bed and took paper. She wanted to write to _someone._

_22__nd__ December_

-Plum Puddin'? Try to guess what I bring to you.

Plum sighed.

-Some hot toddy?

-How did you guess?

-I have heard you speak about that, last day.

-You have won. Drink this!

-Okay, if you want…

Plum Puddin' took the bowl and smelts it. He didn't dare to say to Strawberry Shortcake he found the smell disgusting. He tasted the hot toddy and almost vomits.

-Finish all the bowl, Strawberry Shortcake encouraged him.

-I don't really like this, Plum Puddin' murmured.

Strawberry Shortcake sighed.

-I know it's horrible, but it give you some strengths. So, make a little effort, please!

Plum Puddin' obeyed and forced himself to swallow all the hot toddy. After that, he looked nauseous.

-Plum Puddin'? Are you okay? Will you vomit?

For answer, Plum coughed very hard. Strawberry Shortcake tried to calm him.

-Shush… Breathe slowly…She said.

She pated her friend's back. It's thither she noticed something.

-But… Plum Puddin'… You spit some _blood_!

-Really?

-Really!

Strawberry showed to his friend the bloodstains on his tissues.

-Don't move. I will call the doctor.

When she came back to the chamber, Plum looked asleep. She sat near to him carefully, but he opened his eyes.

-Plum Puddin'? How do you f…

He abruptly burst into tears.

-Plum Puddin'! What's wrong?

-I don't want to die!

Plum looked scared and forlorn.

-But what are you saying? You will not die!

-Strawberry, just looks at me.

Plum Puddin' was very weak, feverish, tired and full of medicines. And now, he spited blood!

Strawberry Shortcake tried to comfort him.

-I promise I never let you die.

-You promise?

-Of course! I will treat you until you feel better.

The doctor arrived and examined him quickly.

-Look! Because of his cough, he scraped his throat.

-It's true? He doesn't have any problems with his lungs?

-Yes! It's why he spited blood. Some medicines will help.

-More medicines? Plum Puddin' moaned.

-I know it's difficult for you. But if you do a little effort, you will feel better soon.

Plum didn't believe this. He was completely washed out.

-Thank you berry much, doctor.

-Goodbye. And if you have others problems, you can call on me when you want.

_In the party room…_

-You ask me why I decorate the room, Custard?

Custard meowed.

-I know there is only Raspberry Tort and me who can celebrate Christmas, but Christmas is not really Christmas without the Christmas tree and all the decorations, isn't it?

Custard meowed again.

-No, I didn't forget Plum Puddin'. But he is sick and stuck in bed; he can't make the party with us.

-Meow!

-This is not a good idea. If we have a party _in his house_, we will disturb him. And he is berry tired, you know, he needs rest.

-Meow!

-No, this is not because he wears glasses we will not celebrate Christmas with him. Now, stop meow, and help me to attach this garland.

-Meow!

-What, you can't do help me because you are a cat? I'd better ask Raspberry Tort for help, you say?

-Meow!

-You are the most terrible cat I have never met, you know.

-Meow!

-And stop meow, please.

-Meow!

_In London…_

-TN Honey? Are you ready for your second series of exams?

-I must do it. I don't have the choice, and I don't have to be ready.

-TN Honey, don't be so touchy. Your brother had just joke.

-But it's not funny! And I hate this school. I don't want to go here anymore!

-Hold on, sweetie. Once you will have passed all yours exams, you will be free. And you will take a plane for see your friends, just after Christmas.

-For see yours friends… and your boyfriend! Her brother joked.

-Quiet!

-TN Honey!

-But I don't want to wait. It's to long!

-It's the life, young lady. And now, go to school, you will be late!

-Can I call on Plum Puddin', before?

-NO! Her brother cut. "If you call on your boyfriend, you will speak together for few hours and you will miss all your exams".

-Shut u…

-TN Honey!

_In Huckleberry Pie's family…_

-Huckleberry Pie, helps me to set the table. With all this bad frequenting, you will finish by become a little thug.

Huckleberry Pie took a heap of plates.

-But _all_ my friends are nice!

-It's wrong! His mother shouted.

-And why did you say that? His grandmother asked.

-Because Raspberry Tart is a little pest, Blueberry Muffin have bad memory, Lemon Meringue is hyper sexualized, Apricot is a baby who lives alone, TN Honey is a hippie, Orange Blossom is an artist, Strawberry Shortcake is the chief of all this little thugs and Plum Puddin' is transsexual.

-Plum Puddin'? The little boy who wears huge glasses?

-Himself!

_In Venice…_

-This little girl is _berry_ talented, a visitor noticed.

Orange Blossom blushed. Until the arrival of the visitors, everybody wanted to see the paintings of the new little painter from Big Apple City.

-And look how the baby next to her looks happy! His wife cried. "She is just adorable. She has certainly a lot of friends!"

Finally, the couple bought to Orange Blossom one of her painting. She was beaming of happiness. Her friends always said to her she was talented, but now she was sure it was right. Apricot was interested by all that she saw. Orange Blossom had sold a lot of paintings and thank to the money earn, she will can buy Christmas presents for all her friends. Her friends… She thought to them and been a bit sad. But she knew she will see them just after Christmas.

_In the parade…_

Lemon Meringue _loved_ to be here. She loved the world of the parade, she had met others models, some famous photographer had took pictures of her, and the organizers took care of her all the time. She had to practise for the parade all the day, but she found that funny.

And she had made a new friend.

-Where did you lived before went to the country? A little girl named Mint Tulip asked.

-In Big Apple City, with three others girls.

-And who are they? Mint Tulip asked.

She was very interested by Big Apple City.

-There was a painter called Orange Blossom, and…

-Orange Blossom? _The_ Orange Blossom who is exposing to the Biennale of Venice?

-Herself!

-So, you are friend with a star! Mint Tulip cried.

-A star? When I had met her, she wasn't famous.

-When you will see her again, can you get one of her autograph for me? I am a fan.

-Of course.

-Oh, thank you so much! You had saved my life!

-After Orange Blossom, there was TN Honey, a Londoner. She made experiences on her flowers all the time, but it rarely works.

-And what happened when she discovered her experiences didn't works?

-We heard she scream to the other tail end of the building.

-And after?

-My last old neighbour was a little baby named Apricot with Hopsalot, her rabbit. TN Honey often looked after her.

Lemon Meringue felt suddenly a bit sad. She missed her friends… a little bit.

_In Strawberry Land…_

_-_Look, Strawberry Shortcake! I just receive a postcard.

-Great!

Raspberry Tart read it quickly.

-Wow! My aunts, who live in a paradisiacal island, invite me to pass Christmas on her house! It's so wonderful!

-So, you leave Strawberry Land?

-Of course!

Now, Strawberry Shortcake was very sad. All her friends were away or ill, and she will have to celebrate Christmas alone.

-But you will not be alone. Did you forget about Plum Puddin', Custard and Apple Dumpling? Raspberry Tart noticed.

_In London…_

-TN Honey? Had you a nice day?

-Yes. But I don't have the time to speak with you; I have to call on Plum Puddin'!

_In Plum Puddin's house…_

Plum Puddin' enjoyed the privilege to be ill, but not badly ill. His girlfriend had called on him from London, he was serene and warm in his bed, and he has an excellent reason for don't go outside in the cold.

Suddenly, he had a bad coughing fit, his throat burnt him and he remembered he had to take his medicines.

Be ill had his advantages, but a lot of disadvantages, too.

He heard his door open and Strawberry Shortcake, Apple Dumpling and Raspberry Tart entered on his bedroom.

-Hi, Plum Puddin'.I come for say to you I'm leaving Strawberry Land for go to my aunt's house. I'll pass all the Christmas holidays among her.

-Oh, uh… It's great for you. Have fun and I wish you a berry merry Christmas.

Raspberry Tart moved forward to his bed.

-So, goodbye and…

Plum Puddin' had a coughing fit. Raspberry Tart jumped back.

Plum Puddin' was a bit upset.

-I'm not contagious, you know.

-Goodbye and I wish you a merry Christmas, too, Raspberry Tart said before leave the room.

Strawberry Shortcake moved forward to her friend.

-Don't be upset. Raspberry Tart just doesn't want to be ill like you for the holiday.

-It's still upsetting, Plum Puddin' noticed. "I have guessed I will have to be stuck in bed for the Christmas day, but it's not a reason for don't want move forward to me!"

Strawberry Shortcake checked his temperature.

-The fever makes you delirious. It's better for you to be confine to bed at home with your friends, instead of be dying alone to the hospital!

Plum Puddin' laughed and coughed again.

_In the airport…_

-So, you leave Strawberry Land, too? Butterfly asked.

-Don't make me any reproach! It's my aunt who had invited me, and I'm glad to see her, Raspberry Tart indignant.

-It's simply, a lot of people leave Strawberry Land this lasts times. The land will be totally desert for Christmas!

-He will _not_ be desert! Strawberry Shortcake, Custard, Apple Dumpling and Plum Puddin' stay here.

-I don't blame you, but I make a lot of fly since two days. I'm tired, you know!

_In Blueberry Muffin's family…_

-Speak me about your friends, please.

Blueberry Muffin's friends missed to her, but it made her pleasure to her to speak about their.

-First, I have a friend called Strawberry Shortcake. She is the nicest, funniest, the most generous girl I have never met.

-You seem love her! Have you other friends after her?

-I know a boy, Huckleberry Pie. We often garden together. He make me laugh, he is a berry strong, resourceful boy…

-Hey, young lady. Isn't he your boyfriend?

-I don't know…

Her grandmother laughed.

-I also know a talented painter, Orange Blossom. She is a bit shy, but when you become friend with her, you can speak with her easily.

-A talented painter from Big Apple City?

-How do you know that?

-Did you forget your friend is exposing in Venice? All the newspapers are speaking about her.

-Lemon Meringue, one other friend, is a famous model. With her frog, she passes all her time to prettify oneself.

-It's good to be pretty, but if you are intelligent, it will help you more.

-Raspberry Tart is nice, but she always says that she thinks. Sometime, it hurt the other, but she is a good friend, so we always forgive to her.

-And about the other?

-TN Honey is a scientist and an inventor all the way from London, but she is not a drugged or an alcoholic! She makes experiences on her flowers but when she doesn't have enough flowers for that, she steal mine ones!

-And does she return to you the flowers?

-Never! They are always totally destroyed by the experiences.

-So, build a padlock!

-Plum Puddin' is one other boy. He's nice, it's not the problem, but he does maths all the day, this is not berry interesting. And sometime, he tries to give me some particular lessons.

-Is he the guy who had broke his arm, the last time?

BM didn't answer.

_Back to Strawberry Land…_

Strawberry Shortcake was going to the party rom. She saw the pond where Plum Puddin' had fell, 2 days earlier. If he had didn't skate, he would not be ill. If he would not be ill, they would be, Plum Puddin' and her, walking together to the party room. If…

-Oh, I really have to stop with all this "if", Strawberry Shortcake cried. "If all my friends are away for Christmas, it's for a good reason.

She looked at her cat.

-Do you think it's would disturb Plum Puddin' if we do a quiet little party among him?

_23rd December_

-Yes, Custard, we are going one more time at Plum Puddin's house. He's ill, you know, he needs attention.

But when Strawberry Shortcake pushed the door, she seen her friend laid on the floor. He was unconscious.

-PLUM PUDDIN'! She shouted.

She shook her friend.

-Please, wake up, she begged.

Plum Puddin' moaned and opened his eyes.

-Can you walk? You have to come back in bed, but I can't carry you at your room. I am not enough strong for do that.

Plum moved and Strawberry Shortcake understood he was trying to stand up. She helped him.

-It's well… making a little effort…

Plum Puddin', with the help of Strawberry Shortcake, managed to stand up but he could hardly stay upright. Strawberry supported him and put him in bed.

-You _must not_ go out of your bed! Strawberry Shortcake told him off. "It's dangerous for you. "What have you tried to do?"

-Uh…I only remember I have tried to go to the kitchen for get a bowl of soup… and after… I don't remember.

-You had fainted, Strawberry Shortcake explained. "You were so weak…"

She get a bowl of soup for her friend and feed him, he was too weak for eat by himself. After that, he fell asleep… for five minutes.

-Who are you?! He shouted when he seen Strawberry.

Strawberry Shortcake understood he was delirious, like just after his fall on the pond. She tried to comfort him.

-Shush… Don't worry… I am here for help you…

She tried to check her friend's temperature.

-Go away! And don't touch me!

Plum Puddin' had a coughing fit. When Strawberry Shortcake tried to help him, he repulsed her.

-I just want to help you, she repeated.

Plum Puddin' thought a moment.

-I perfectly remember, when you move forward to me you tried to empoison me. GO AWAY!

-I never tried to empoison you, Strawberry Shortcake murmured. "When I move forward to you, it was for give you your medicines. You are muddling your medicines with poison.

-I don't muddle anything, Plum Puddin' stubbornly.

He tried to go out of his bed but he didn't manage. He decided to stay motionless and looked after Strawberry Shortcake.

-I don't know who are you, and I don't trust you. You only try to hurt me, and…

SSC managed to check his friend's temperature. His front was burning. His fever was at least up to 40°.

-DON'T TOUCH ME!

-You need to see a doctor, Strawberry Shortcake explained. "You are berry ill and I'll call one right now."

-Go away and never come back anymore!

Strawberry Shortcake called a doctor and go to the kitchen. She took some ice and put it on her friend's head.

-I'm sorry, Plum Puddin', she murmured, "But I must make the fever fall."

-What are you doing? Remove me this right now!

Plum Puddin' struggled.

-I am come as faster as possible, a voice said.

Strawberry Shortcake was relieved.

-Doctor! Come here, I need some help! She begged.

The doctor examined Plum Puddin' quickly.

-He's really berry feverish and it's dangerous for him, so I'll help him. You should go out of the room, she said to Strawberry Shortcake, "I think it will be a bit… impressive".

Strawberry obeyed. She heard her friend shouted until break his voice. One half-hour later, the doctor gone out of the room.

-I had given him a berry powerful serum and he had didn't like it, she explained. "Normally, the fever will fall in few minutes ago, but you should look after him, if he needs something. Now, he's asleep, but he can wake up."

-Thank you. I don't know what I can do without you.

The doctor gone away and Strawberry Shortcake sat near to her friend. He was asleep, but he still delirious.

-No… please… don't do that… I'm fed up… I… I can't… it's too much…

His voice was hoarse.

-No… no… I don't have done anything wrong… please… no…

He was implored someone. He looked dreaming, or remembered something. Strawberry didn't know if she should wake him or let him sleep.

-NO!

Plum Puddin' abruptly opened his eyes and seen Strawberry Shortcake near to him. He looked recognize her, but he fell asleep again few seconds later. He stopped delirious.

-Poor Plum Puddin', Strawberry Shortcake murmured.

She wasn't upset with her friend. She knew he wasn't responsible of his deeds when he was delirious. His blanket had slipped down, so she tucked him and took his temperature. She saw the fever fell slowly, minute by minute, and Plum Puddin' was quiet.

Strawberry Shortcake fell asleep slowly…

When Plum woke up, one hour later, he felled… terrible. His throat horribly hurt him, he felled nauseous and he had an abominable headache. He spited the thermometer he had on the mouth and looked his temperature. She was 38°7 up. She didn't looked had increase, or fall. He seen Strawberry Shortcake asleep near to him and he felled a bit guilty. Like that, Strawberry had pleaded on him since some hours… Why? Had he delirious? He expected he hadn't say to her things to horrible. When he delirious because of the fever, he couldn't remember what he had said, or did. He caught a book and began to read.

_In the Magnolia…_

Plum Pudding was furious. Like that, Plum Puddin', her brother Plum Puddin', was ill, and she could not stay near to him? She creased the letter she was reading.

-What's wrong? Peach Blush, her best friend and flatmate, asked.

-My brother Plum Puddin' is ill and Strawberry Shortcake hadn't informed me, she moaned.

-Maybe she had forgotten…

-Maybe. But I have learnt this by TN Honey, so I an a bit upset.

-But, I thought you bewared TN Honey…

-Exactly, it's why I am so upset. And I'll go to Strawberry Land for get some explications from Strawberry Shortcake right now, with Baby Need A Name and you, if you agree.

-Of course we come with you! You look furious, and it promises to be funny! Peach Blush gloated.

Plum Pudding was a bit bad-tempered, but she still loved her.

-But Strawberry Land is berry far, Peach Blush noticed. "It's a berry long journey".

-I know. And I had calculated, if we leave right now, we will be here for Christmas.

-So, let's go!

_Back to Strawberry Land…_

Strawberry Shortcake woke up slowly. She had some curvatures and Plum Puddin' was… reading?

-Hey, you look feeling better. How are you?

-How are you, _you_? You seem exhausted.

-I'm not. You had a surge of fever, and I was worried for you. You had delirious, and…

Plum Puddin' sat up straight.

-I had _delirious_? I'm really sorry.

-This is not your fault. Don't apologize!

-I mean, I have certainly said some horrible things during my delirious, isn't it? I don't really think what I had said.

-I knew you are not conscious of what you said when you are feverish, and I am not upset with you. But about that…

Strawberry Shortcake thought a moment.

-You had said… something strange. You looked beseeched someone.

-Really?

Plum Puddin' looked embarrassed.

-Really. I don't remember exactly what you had said, but you had said something about "I had never done something wrong". What does it means?

Plum Puddin' blushed.

-Uh… It's personal. Berry personal.

-Oh. I understand.

Strawberry Shortcake was anxious. Is her friend endangered?

-Plum Puddin'… if you have a serious problem, you should speak about it to us, and we'll help you. You can't solve it by yourself.

-Don't worry. Now, all is finish.

Strawberry Shortcake took his hand. She was hot, because of the fever, but not burning.

-But if I think I'm ready, I'll speak about it to you, Plum Puddin' murmured.

-Thank you.

Strawberry Shortcake lay on the bed near to her friend.

-Hey, I remember… had you take your medicines?

-Strawberry Shortcake! Please! I am enough full of medicines for the rest of my life! Plum Puddin' moaned.

-If you hadn't taken it yet, it's the moment.

_In London…_

-Please, young ladies, sit up quietly. We have to say to you something important, berry important. It's about the date of your lasts exams.

TN Honey listened with hope. If she really can…

-Take your agendas and be attentive. The end of your lasts exams is displaced to the…

TN Honey shouted out of joy, but, luckily for her, nobody ever know who had do that.

_In Blueberry Muffin's family…_

-I feel better, since you're here. You are so… cheerful, so childish… Thank to you, I think I'll be cure for Christmas.

Blueberry Muffin's grandmother gave a wink to her granddaughter.

-And we will see all your friends… and your boyfriend.

-Granny! Blueberry Muffin laughed.

_In Huckleberry Pie's family…_

-Your friends miss you, isn't it?

Huckleberry Pie answered with a movement of the head.

-I know it. You look so sad…

Huckleberry sighed.

-I'm sure your mother is wrong about your friends. Can you speak to me about them? Like that, I will know more about your friends… and maybe I will change your mother's mind.

Now, Huckleberry Pie's face was beamed up of joy.

-Really?

-We can try.

-So, first, we have…

_In Venice…_

-You are berry talented. First, you are invited here, and now you have almost sold all your paintings! How do you do that?

Orange Blossom laughed.

-I don't know. I painted since I'm a baby, and when I gone to school, I had some particular art lessons.

-But this is not just practise. You have a real talent!

Orange Blossom blushed. She had met everybody here, but she was still shy.

-Imagine you sell all your painting. What will you do?

-I'll come back to Strawberry Land as fast as possible for see all my friends… after have find all my Christmas presents.

-Really? You don't want to stay a bit more in the town?

-Yes… but I love my friends more then all.

-I had tried to trap you. Now, I know you're really a good friend.

-This is not berry nice!

_In the parade…_

-So, I want everybody on the rostrum in five minutes!

Lemon Meringue went to the rostrum very quickly. She really thought she was in her element on the parade, so she obeyed to all that the organizers said.

-Perfect. Listen, we're waiting for an important telephone call.

-What kind of telephone call?

-We are thinking if we'd better displace the parade for one other place.

-One other place? Where?

-We don't know, but…

The phone rang.

-Oh my… begin to practise; I'll be here in one minute!

Mint Tulip moved forward Lemon Meringue.

-In your mind, where the parade will be displace?

-I expect it will be on a good place like, by example…

-Strawberry Land?

Now, Lemon Meringue missed her friends… again.

_In the airport of a very far island…_

-Raspberry Tart! It's nice to meet you!

-Me too, auntie, I'm glad to see you, and to see you are come to the airport for waiting for me.

-The last time I see you, it's when you were a little baby. Now, you are a pretty little girl.

-Oh, I have a billion things to say to you about my life in Strawberry Land!

-You will tell me all this things in the car, okay? Me too, I have a billion things to say to you.

The car was driven along to the aunt's house, and some big black cloud appeared on the sky.

-Just look at this weather! I expect you will not have to return to Strawberry Land by security because of a storm. There are a lot of storms in this season.

-Me too, I expect that, Raspberry Tart murmured. "I'm lucky to be here, and I would like visit the island before my leaving…"

-And, if you leave the island, when will you come back here?

When Raspberry Tart and her aunt arrived on the house, the rain began to fall.

-Too bad! Raspberry grouched. "I would like meet the neighbours, see the shops…"

-Patience, young lady, her aunt laughed. "You have the time. You had arrived since five minutes, your holidays just begin."

-You expect you are right, Raspberry Tart sighed.

Outside, the rain fell very hard.

-It's a good thing. Thank to this, we will have a splendid weather for the rest of the month.

-It's you who say that…

_In London…_

-Hey, mum! You'll never guess what happened today!

-You are in advance. Why? Do you skive?

Honeykin tottered toward his friend. TN Honey took him on her arms and hugged him.

-No, thank to an excellent new. It's berry excellent news…

_In the train from Magnolia to Strawberry Land…_

Baby Need a Name was looking outside. Peach Blush was knitting. Elderberry Owl was asleep. And Plum Pudding was reading.

-Will we arrive soon? Baby Need a Name asked. "I'm boring."

-No, baby, Peach Blush answered. "Wait few hours and we'll arrive to Strawberry Land.

-Do you think someone will find a name for me here?

-You know, Plum Pudding explained, "if we will take care of you for a long time, like ten years, we will allow adopting you and we will give you a name, like Peach Pudding or Plum Blush."

-I would like you adopt me, Baby Need a Name noticed. "How my own mother had canned abandon me?"

-Maybe your mother caned not take care of you property, so she decided to… entrust you to someone else, Peach Blush supposed.

-But if she really loved me, she would have given me a name! Baby Need a Name shouted. "And she hadn't entrusted me to someone else, she had abandoned me. I HATE MY MOTHER!"

Plum Pudding tried to comfort the little girl.

-You had born under X, but you are lucky. Sometimes, the little babies born under X are entrusted to nasty people.

-I love you, but _you_, you have family and a name. When you and your brother had born, your parents hadn't abandoned you!

-Maybe your real mother is berry poor, and she thought you will be better in an adoptive family. And maybe, when you will be adult, you will recover your mother.

-Maybe, Baby Need a Name moaned.

Peach Blush leaned across the baby.

-When we had seen you in front of our door, in your basket, we had immediately loved you. Consider you are our little sister, if you want.

Baby Need a Name smiled. Then, she caught Elderberry Owl, hugged him and tried to give him the baby bottle. The three girls laughed, except Elderberry, who struggled and tried to disengage himself.

_In Huckleberry Pie's family…_

-Listen at me. You are wrong about there children. How can you judge them, if you have never met them?

-Maybe I have never met them yet, but I had heard a lot about them. So, I can judge them and say: They are stupid and strange.

-Please… you haven't understood me, and you had not understood your son. Huckleberry Pie had all explained to me, and he had spoken to me a lot about them. His friends are nice, why don't let them a chance?

-What is good about them?

-They have all many good sides, but you refuse to see it. I can mention all of that, because I had listened and understood your son.

-I listen at you.

_In Strawberry Land…_

-Have you any allergies about…the firs?

-No. Why? Have you planned a party here?

-How have you guessed?

-In your mind? You are speaking about Christmas day since one week! I am the only guy who stays here, except Apple Dumpling, so I think you would like…celebrate Christmas with me?

Strawberry Shortcake laughed.

-Exactly. But I had only planned a quiet little party, so you will not be too tired the next day.

Plum Puddin' thought very quickly.

-Good thinking. Why will we not watch the tape of "_Birth, life and die of Joseph John Thomson_"?

Strawberry Shortcake looked a bit embarrassed. She wasn't interested by J.J Thomson, but she didn't knew how say this to her friend. J.J Thomson was the favourite scientist of Plum Puddin'… after TN Honey. And the tape was the tape of his favourite book!

Plum sniggered, who provoked to him a coughing fit.

-It serves you right!

Strawberry Shortcake was a bit upset. She didn't understand her friend's humour.

-I was kidding; Plum Puddin' explained when he finished cough. "I know you was not interest by my favourite died scientist."

-No! Strawberry Shortcake shouted. "Watch your favourite tape is berry interesting. Maybe I will discover a new hobby…"

-It will surprise me, Plum Puddin' murmured.

-Hey, it's late and I have to come back home. Try to sleep for get some strengths, I will see you tomorrow, for Christmas!

-Good night Strawberry.

-Good night Plum.

Plum Puddin' pretended is asleep until Strawberry Shortcake left his house, but after he turned on his light, took his favourite book "_Birth, life and die of Joseph John Thomson_", and finished his chapter.

_24__th__ December_

-I wish you a merry Christmas, Plum Puddin', Strawberry Shortcake said.

She had brought a little fir she set near to her friend. Apple Dumpling climbed on Plum Puddin's bed and began to jump.

-Thank you, Strawberry Shortcake. Me too, I wish you a merry Christmas. Oh, uh… I have something for you.

Plum Puddin' outputted something under his blanket. It was a little present, wrapped in some Daily paper.

-Sorry, but I didn't have any gift paper anymore, and If I had asked you to buy some one for me, you would have guess.

-Oh, don't apologize! It's splendid… But what is it?

It was an atomic model, but Plum Puddin' had drawn some stars on the electron. Apple Dumpling' tried to catch that; she thought it was a ball.

-In reality, the electrons don't look like that, but I had added some stars because it was a _Christmas_ present… I had made it when I was confined to bed, I mean when you was not here. In fact, I had made all my Christmas presents like that.

Strawberry Shortcake tried to kiss her friend, but Apple Dumpling didn't do that, she was trying to play football with the model.

-Hey! What are you doing? Do you want to be ill like me for Christmas?

-Did you forget you are not contagious?

-Hi, everybody! Try to guess who it is! One third voice shouted.

Huckleberry Pie ran on the room and jumped onto his friend's bed.

-Huckleberry Pie! Strawberry Shortcake shouted. "But why… how…"

She couldn't finish what she had to say, she was too surprise for that.

-Finally, and thank to my aunt, my mother had changed her mind. So, I'm allowed to celebrate Christmas here! Huckleberry Pie explained.

-It's a miracle! Strawberry Shortcake cried.

Huck looked at Plum Puddin'.

-Like that, you had get some holidays when we, we had worked berry hard, kind of lazy? He kidded.

Plum Puddin' coughed and took a dying air.

-Come on, Strawberry Shortcake proposed, "We have a room to decorate".

-Hold on! Huckleberry Pie shouted to his friend. "We'll find you later!"

They repacked their things and leaved the house.

Plum Puddin' agreed and fell suddenly very tired. Before he knew that, he was fallen asleep.

-Perfect. Give me one other Christmas ball, please.

Huckleberry Pie obeyed and heard a noise behind him.

-It's me! Orange Blossom sang. "I have sell all my paintings and now I am here… with my presents for you! It's miraculous I had managed to do my entire goal as fast as that!"

-Oh, Orange Blossom, welcome back in Strawberry Land!

-But I am not alone… Look!

Orange Blossom had brought Apricot with her, but she was speaking about one other people. It was…

-Lemon Meringue!

-Yes, it's me! My parade has been displacing, so I'm came back here with all the other protagonists. But it Christmas day, so we all have a holiday day!

-HURRAY! It's…a real miracle!

When Plum Puddin' woke up, he felt better. The lasts days his disease had exhausted him, but now he felt able to go out of his bed and run a marathon.

-Plum Puddin'? It's me. How are you?

-Doctor? I'm feeling a much better, thank you.

The doctor came and took Plum Puddin's temperature.

-The fever has totally fallen, it's an excellent new.

Plum Puddin' smiled.

-Okay, open the mouth and pull the tongue, please.

Plum obeyed and the doctor looked on his throat with her tongue depressor.

-Hey!

-What happen?

-So, we are here, it only misses TN Honey, Raspberry Tart and Plum Puddin', Strawberry Shortcake noticed.

-It's me!

PP had gone in the room, follow by the doctor.

-I'm totally cured! He shouted.

The doctor moved forward Strawberry Shortcake.

-I had never seen a pneumonia cure as fast. This recovery is miraculous, but you should look at him. He can catch a bad cold and make a relapse.

Strawberry gave a wink to her.

-Don't worry… I'm sure he's in perfect health.

-Did you forget about me?

TN Honey had squeezed through the room, with Honeykin in her back bag.

-TN Honey!

Plum Puddin' almost kissed her, but he stopped his move when he seen everybody was looking at them.

-My exams have finished sooner, TN Honey explained, "So I had taken a plane."

-So, everybody is happy, everybody kiss everybody, but me, I'm not happy at all! Raspberry Tart moaned.

-Raspberry Tart? What are you doing here?

-There was a big storm along my aunt, so I had to come back here by train, for safety.

-You are berry disappointed, isn't it?

Raspberry Tort answered with a move of the head.

-I understand you're sad. But you had seen your aunt and you had a bit benefited of the island?

-Uh… yes?

-So, benefit of the party! Everybody is here!

-Everybody is here, except Blueberry Muffin, and she is… behind the door.

-Come on, Blueberry Muffin! How is your grandmother?

-She is in fine fettle, so she decided to travel and see you, and she is…

-Hi, everybody!

-Here.

-Now, the party can really begin!

-Not really…

Two little girls, a baby and an owl entered in the room. The bespectacled one looked searching someone.

-Who are you? Huckleberry Pie asked.

-It's… my sister and… some of her friends, Plum Puddin' answered.

He was a bit embarrassed.

-Strawberry Shortcake? Plum Puddin's sister asked.

-It's me?

-Because you look has forget about us, my name is Plum Pudding, I'm Plum Puddin's twin sister, and this is my best friends, Peach Blush and Baby Need a Name who doesn't has any name, and my owl, Elderberry Owl. I had learnt by TN Honey my brother was ill. Why didn't you inform me?

-I'm sorry. I had a lot of problems, and…

Strawberry Shortcake looked worried and Plum Pudding felt a bit guilty.

-It's doesn't matter. My brother and myself don't see us berry often, he looks feel better, and this year, thank to you, we are together.

-Really?

-Really!

-So, what are you waiting? Join us!

_In dinner time…_

-It's time to eat the Christmas pudding, noticed Strawberry Shortcake. "The principle is simple: One 50 pence-coin is hiding on the pudding, and the one who find it has won!"

She served everybody and everybody eat it. Suddenly, Plum Puddin' seemed strange. He looked tried to spit out something.

-Uh… Plum Puddin'? Are you okay?

Plum Puddin' didn't answer.

-Hey, he wince for make everybody laugh! Huckleberry Pie shouted.

-Are you sure? My brother never wince for make everybody laugh, Plum Pudding retorted.

-He look strangle himself, TN Honey murmured.

Plum Puddin's face was turning into blue.

-He is strangling himself! TN Honey shouted.

Plum Pudding hit her brother's back very hard.

-SPIT OUT! SPIT OUT! She ordered.

Plum Puddin' didn't manage to spit off the coin. He couldn't breathe anymore, and he fell of his chair. He was shaking by spasms.

-He'll die!

-YOU'LL LIVE! Blueberry Muffin's grandmother suddenly shouted.

She took her crutches and hit Plum Puddin's chest. He coughed and spitted out one coin.

-Thank you, he said with a hoarse voice. "Thank you berry much".

-You're right, replied his sister. "If we had only relied on someone…"

She was watching TN Honey with a glower.

-I think it will be better for everybody if we totally stop to serve Christmas pudding at Christmas, Blueberry Muffin' grandmother noticed.

She turned herself toward Plum Puddin'.

-You know, young man, when you are strangling yourself, if you don't contract your pectorals, it would be easier for everybody to make you spit out.

-I didn't contract my pectorals, it's my corset. I have scoliosis.

Huckleberry Pie leaned toward Blueberry Muffin.

-Wow! She's great, your grandmother!

-Thank you. I know it because it's my grandmother.

Later, all the children were dancing and gave their presents on the room, but Strawberry Shortcake gone out. She looked at the stars in the sky.

-Thank you for these miracles! She shouted.

And up, very up in the sky, a shooting star answered to her.

**THE END**


End file.
